


Siren Song

by lyraonyx



Category: Harvest Town
Genre: Angelic Lore, Angst and Feels, Bottom Chris, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Evil Corporations, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-religious Angelic Hierarchy, Obsession, Rating May Change, Soul Bond, Tags May Change, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Fisher, implied m-preg, no gory details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: Chris' father, Adam, sends his son on an undercover mission to track Fay and find her "friend." Fay leads him to the peak after midnight, where Chris is shocked to see a merman, or rather a male siren, moonbathing among the trees. Chris lays in wait to talk to him, but when he realizes the entire setup is a trap to kidnap Fisher and sell him into slavery, Chris' loyalties undergo a paradigm shift, and he finds himself drawn into the siren's arms--and his heart--instead.When the truth of Chris' family comes to light, Chris must fight to save his mate from the traps his own father set... for both of them.AN: Way too angsty and serious for a pixel farm game, but I'm running with it anyway! Also, obviously, this is *way* out of my usual comfort zone. So, yeah, if you're only here for my HP fics, this one isn't going to do it for you.
Relationships: Chris/Fisher
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Setting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the fandom! (Possibly because it's still in beta. 😅) 
> 
> I can't believe I talked myself into doing this! I answered a question about who we shipped on the group and that turned into a decent enough plot, so yeah. Here we are.
> 
> Notes about the story: I have legitimate PTSD triggers associated with Chris' true last name in the game. For the purposes of this fic (and my sanity), he will be referred to as Chris Trent. Close enough without making me want to gouge out my own eyeballs. 
> 
> Also, I named the player character Forrest Turner. He is the 3rd PoV character and is dating Fay. He has a significant role, eventually.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Chris has a last name I can live with now! So I'll be editing this to reflect the updates.

#  **Chapter 1**

##  _Setting the Trap_

"Chris, I have a job for you."

Chris Ford, heir to the Ford fortune and youngest CEO in the country, looked up at his father's call. "In a moment." He shut off the nightly financial report, stretched his stiff muscles, and left his bedroom. His fine leather shoes made as much sound as a cat might on both his thick carpet and wood. As he had long ago learned to temper emotion with cool logic, he had also learned an economy of movement that lent him an air of natural grace. A quality that had served him well in the past and would likely continue the trend.

Adam Ford, aging billionaire, collector of rarities of all sorts, and Chris' father and last remaining family, sat behind a lavish mahogany desk inlaid with precious metals and gems. The gems and metals formed frames, so to speak, along preserved memorabilia of fantastic creatures that Adam had already 'collected' and moved to a more profitable home. A lock of a unicorn's mane. The tail feather of a phoenix. A dagger he had taken off of a goblin as a young man.

And in the place of honour….

Adam motioned to a large, opalescent fish scale glinting in the glow of the candelabra above. "This will be my crowning glory, Chris. An actual mermaid. We _must_ find her, even if it means we have to get our hands a bit… dirty."

Chris froze, heart pounding and mouth dry. "By dirty, what, precisely, do you mean? I will not kill, not for this. Not for anything. No profit margin is worth that."

"Goodness, son! Of course I'm not asking you to kill anyone. No, I have no intention of hurting them, though they might be angry with us in the end." Adam waved it off as if it didn't bother him. "Ah well. They'll forgive us quickly enough when our plan to modernize the town takes root. Soon, there won't be a need for the gruelling manual labor these poor people are forced into every day."

Chris kept it to himself that the people here quite enjoyed their work. They had never had the opportunity to pursue other avenues. In time, perhaps, they would come to believe that the modern day of life offered greater rewards at a lower cost. It was what drove him to follow in his father's footsteps, even if the idea of his 'collection' left an uncomfortable squirming feeling in his stomach. The beings were all well-provided for in their new homes.

At least, he hoped they were.

A thread of worry wrapped around his heart, but Chris quieted it before it took root. He could not afford to show emotion here. Not when so much rode on their business in town. He had to keep it together.

Besides, his father _loathed_ emotional displays.

"What do you want me to do? I haven't had any luck convincing either Turner or Fay to share what they know of the mermaid."

"No, and I don't think we will, son. They've gotten it into their heads that we mean to hurt her, and they're good people at their core. They're only trying to protect her. It's a trait to be admired, but at the moment, it's also rather vexing." Adam shook his head. His gold necklace and graying hair glinted in the light. "No, they'll never give her up at this rate. And that's why I said we'll need to get our hands a bit dirty this time."

"Yes?" Chris couldn't help the note of wariness in his tone. Profit and modernization or no, he didn't want to hurt these people. He wasn't a soulless monster, though some had gotten that impression of him over the years. It came with having money, unfortunately. Some folks simply didn't trust a man with too much gold in his pockets no matter the quality of his character.

Chris had never bothered trying to change their minds. Either they would see the truth of him by his actions or they wouldn't care to look. The opinions of strangers mattered little anyway.

This town, however… he liked the people here. They were a simple folk, but honourable and kind, and they hadn't treated him badly. Even Fay and Forrest, much as they blocked his access to the mermaid at every turn, had never been cruel.

No, he didn't want to hurt these people.

"Relax, son. I have no intention of hurting them either."

Some of the tension eased from Chris' slim frame. "Ah. Well then, what _do_ you want me to do?"

Adam steepled his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Well, the problem is this: Fay, Forrest, and maybe Foxy are the only citizens here who know of the mermaid, and none of them are willing to talk. They see us as the enemy, or the mermaid's enemy, at least, and they are too honourable to sell her location out to us when they think we're going to hurt her."

Chris nodded. "Yes. I can't see a way around it. We can't force them to talk."

"No, but what they don't know won't hurt them."

Chris simply stared at his father and waited for him to elaborate. 

"We can't make them talk, no, so it's time to try a sneakier route."

Chris kept staring.

Adam sighed. "I want you to track Fay. Forrest and Foxy have too much in the way of woodcraft and natural instincts to track them without giving the game away, even for someone as graceful and quiet as you are, but Fay is naïve and a relative greenhorn in the woods. As long as you take care, I think you can follow her straight to the mermaid without being seen."

Chris rubbed his chin, unsettled by the potential for lasting harm and risk involved in his father's plots. "And if her mermaid friend has the same natural instincts as Foxy?"

"It won't matter. You'll know where she is."

Chris bit his lip. "Father, this plan… perhaps we ought to reconsider. Do you truly _need_ to collect another being? This one may not do as well outside of her natural habitat as the others, and I don't want to hurt her or the friends we've made here."

Adam's eyelid twitched. "Of _course_ it's necessary. You want to help these people better themselves, don't you?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well, how are we to do that without a line of profit to cover our costs? I'm sure the mermaid will agree when we explain our plans."

Chris silenced another squirm of discomfort. They were trying to help these people, that was all.

Even if his father seemed a little too obsessed with his beings at times. Their intentions were good, and that was what mattered.

Wasn't it?

"Chris, have a little faith in your old man. I won't hurt her. I promise."

Chris' shoulders slumped in relief. Or defeat. He wasn't sure. 

"Very well. I can't promise I'll succeed, but I'll try to track Fay tonight and—"

Adam slammed his hand on the desk, setting the goblin dagger rattling. "You _must_ succeed. You _must_."

Chris edged back from the glint in his father's eyes. "I…."

Adam rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I apologize. It's only that we can't help them without her."

Chris hesitated. "I…."

"Please, son. For their sake."

Chris swallowed past an uncomfortable tightness in his throat and gave his father an uncertain nod. "Very well. I will do my best."

Adam patted Chris' shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

For the first time in his memory, his father's reliance on him left Chris feeling more shame than pride. They _were_ doing the right thing, right?

God, he hoped so.

* * *

Chris crouched in the shadows outside the grocery store, hidden well under the darkness of the new moon. He had utilized the two weeks of waiting for the best time to act well, and the long hours of research and stealth training would pay off that night, he was sure of it now. 

He checked his watch and nodded to himself. Ten past midnight. Fay would come out soon, knowing Forrest was the only soul likely to still be awake at such an ungodly hour. The man put a new meaning to the word 'workaholic,' and coming from Chris, that was really saying something. 

Somehow, even if Chris and his father managed to implement his father's plan for modernizing Harvest Town, Chris doubted Forrest would ever leave his farm. Fay, too, would sooner walk naked into a slime den than give up her work on Gary's ranch.

Well, that was all right. The world needed farmers to keep it fed. If Forrest, Fay, and Gary's family wanted to stay on their farms, Chris would make sure the new economy offered support for their livelihoods. It was only fair.

The back door to the grocery creaked, and Fay slipped outside, head pivoting both ways as she checked for observers. Chris had watched this routine nearly every night for two weeks, but tonight, he finally had enough cover to follow her beyond the river's edge without being caught. 

He tugged his hood down over his hair and hoped the cloth hid his face well enough, too. No moon meant no light to shine on his pale complexion. It was why he had thought it best to bide his time until now.

That, and the darkness would hide him on the bridge, where he had no other form of cover. Once he made it to the east side of town, he would have plenty of trees and cliffsides to hide behind, but on that bridge, he was a sitting duck.

Thank God it was a short bridge.

Chris held his breath and crept low to the ground until he reached the cliff wall on the other side and a conveniently-positioned spruce. He kept his sigh of relief silent and took a few seconds to calm his fluttering heart before he returned to his quarry.

Fay led him up the hillside towards the old temple, but just before she reached the final staircase, she turned off down a wooded path Chris hadn't known about. He followed, heart quivering and blood running hot. 

This was _it_! He felt it in his bones. This was the way to the elusive mermaid, at last! 

God, he couldn't wait to see her. Rumor told that sirens and mermaids had an ethereal beauty no man could resist for long. Chris' impassive nature would aid him in keeping his wits, he was sure, but even so, he couldn't help a thrum of anticipation.

In retrospect, he probably should have been more wary of that.

The trees gave way to a small lake with waterfalls, flowers all around, and a sandy spot near the shore, no doubt used for sunbathing. Climbing roses and moonflowers covered the cliffside, and a silvery waterfall glinted in the low light of orb lamps near the waterside. Chris had never seen such a beautiful place, but where was the mermaid?

"Fisher!" Fay's softspoken alto came out with a musical lilt. "Come out and play if you want some fresh sokmak cake. I made it just this morning."

Sokmak cake? Mermaids ate cake? Well, perhaps it was a rare treat for her kind.

A laugh sounded, in a far deeper voice than Chris had expected. What the…?

A head poked out of the water, raven black hair and blue highlights spilling out like a cloud. Blue and purple fins peeked from the sides where a human's ears would be, and a scaly marking of sorts decorated both sides of the mermaid's forehead. A pair of vivid, ocean blue eyes appeared next, then a straight, defined nose with a delicate tip, and a pair of full, laughing pink lips. Chris braced himself for a shock when the being's shoulders came up bare, but rather than the round softness of female breasts he had expected to see, a flat, defined chest and abdomen emerged from the water. 

Dear god. Fay's friend wasn't a mer _maid_ at all. He was a mer _man_.

And he was still the most beautiful creature Chris had ever seen. 

Oh, boy!


	2. The Scent of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still technically a teen rating, but probably pushing it. And I seriously doubt, knowing myself, it will stay teen for long. So... yeah. Fair warning.

#  Chapter 2 

##  _The Scent of Betrayal_

The humans never did expect a sea being to have the keen sense of smell that Fisher did, more fool them. Whether because the muted scents under water left him oversensitive to the powerful fragrances above or because of some innate ability, Fisher smelled everything for a mile around when he surfaced. 

The man hiding in the trees wasn't half so sneaky as he thought.

Still, Fisher sensed no malice on him, so he pretended to have noticed nothing and carried on his usual late-night chat with Fay. 

Besides, he'd been looking forward to her promised sokmak cake for a week.

Fay set a blanket over his sunning spot and laid two pieces of rich, sticky nut cakes on dainty pink plates. Not his style, but he had learned not to complain where Fay and Forrest were concerned. They always brought such delicious treats that he hardly noticed what they served them upon once that first bite his his tongue. Today was no different. 

A soft moan of pleasure escaped him at the first bite. "Oh, this is delightful. I think it is my favorite so far."

"Even more than the cherry pie?"

Fisher nodded and savoured another bite. "Ooh. Yes, I most definitely prefer this to any of your other treats."

"I'll bring it more often then," she said with a smile. "Thank you. I think mine isn't the best, though. Chris makes it so rich and soft it practically melts in your mouth." She made a face of disgust. "I can't ask him, though. He'll try to get me to reveal you in exchange."

Ah. So _that_ was who had hidden himself in the trees. Hmm. What were his intentions here?

Fisher chewed another bite and considered the situation. "This Chris person you speak of so often, you think he is cruel?"

Fay hesitated. "I… no. No, I don't think he's a bad person, per se, but his dad is _obsessed_ with capturing magical beings and selling them for profit, and I'm afraid Chris might have been too drawn in. It's his dad, you know? He can't really help it." She shook her head sadly. "I don't think he would hurt you intentionally, but I don't trust his father at all, and Chris is far too close to the situation to see it objectively."

A cold, sharp scent drifted from their eavesdropper to Fisher's nostrils. Fear, distress, guilt, shock. The scent faded with his next breath, but a tiny trickle of doubt remained. Doubt without a shred of anger or outrage apparent despite Fay's less than complimentary opinion of the man's father.

Hmm. Perhaps this human warranted closer observation before Fisher made a judgment on his character.

He returned to his cake with a small groan of delight. He really did have a weakness for human sweets. Thank goodness all the swimming he did kept him in shape, or he might have developed quite the belly by now.

Another bite and happy little sound caused an… _interesting_ scent to fill the air. Heat, sparks, smoke and fire contained in a human vessel. Oh? Now _that_ warranted another test.

Fisher deliberately teased their observer with his next bite, taking time to lick the sticky jam from the top of his cake before slowly placing it on his tongue. At his soft, low moan, the scent tripled, and a quiet pant sounded from the trees, barely audible even to Fisher's sensitive hearing.

Oh, _very_ interesting indeed. Yes, he would definitely be taking the time to observe his would-be captor. 

With a little cunning and creative persuasion, perhaps he might bring the man to his side of the fence instead.

And if he found a little… _fun_ at the same time, well, he wouldn't complain.

* * *

Chris gripped the tree trunk for ballast and struggled to silence his breathing. Dear god. He hadn't expected to react like this, not in a million years would he have expected it. No one had ever drawn his eye before. He had begun to think himself entirely asexual or even broken despite the reassurances of numerous doctors, but now he would have to toss both theories out of the window. 

Damn. He couldn't stop shaking. His knees would barely support him.

Another soft moan made him quiver and gasp. By god, was the merman teasing him _on purpose_? It sure as hell seemed that way. 

He might have walked away and taken time to regroup, but while he expected he might escape from Fay, he doubted he would fool Fisher. 

A low, soft groan sounded, and Chris stifled a whimper.

_'Stop it, you bloody tease. You're killing me here.'_

A low laugh sounded ahead, and for a moment, Chris wondered if mermen could read minds.

Ah, no. Fay was giving Fisher a bemused look and blushing crimson.

"T-that good, was it?"

Fisher laughed again, a lovely sound. "Yes. I quite enjoyed that. I don't think you will need to beg me for a song after such a wonderful treat."

A song?

Fay grinned. "Ooh! Yes, please!"

Fisher chuckled and ducked under the water. He came up a moment later with a conch shell in hand. On closer inspection, Chris noticed a series of holes at the base and along the top. A conch flute? Interesting. 

He leaned against his tree, grateful for the opportunity to calm himself, and listened as Fisher began to play a low, haunting tune. Oh. Wow. He would never have expected such a primitive instrument could produce such a rich sound. Chris gave a silent sigh and let the music wash over him.

Then, Fisher began to sing, and Chris jolted. Oh no. This Fisher was no mere merman. He was a _siren_.

Bloody hell, what had he gotten himself into?

In half a handful of notes, Chris understood why the legends said sirens were dangerous. _Oh god._ He was melting, gone liquid inside at the sheer beauty of the siren's voice.

The sound so entranced him that, at first, he missed the meaning behind the words. When they registered, he wanted to weep. Fisher was mourning. Mourning friends and family and entire species of marine beings, gone to the greed of thoughtless humans. 

_"Souls sundered and crushed and abandoned,_

_Gone by poison and blade and the line,_

_You tell me your world is better,_

_But don't you remember the beauty of mine?"_

Tears bubbled on his lashes, shocking Chris. God. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but who could hold back in the midst of such a poignant song of grief? His tears dropped, and Chris took a careful step back. 

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Fay and Fisher had a point.

But his father… he had just wanted to help the people here, hadn't he? It… couldn't be so bad as Fisher claimed… could it?

The song ended, leaving Chris shaken and confused. God. Maybe he shouldn't have come.

Fay sniffled and wiped her face. "Oh, Fisher. I'm so sorry about your family. If I had any power to change it…."

Fisher lightly touched Fay's hand. "Peace. You did not take them from me. The oil industry did."

Chris sank against the tree with a stifled gasp of horror.

"I… I wish Chris could hear your song without putting you at risk," Fay said with a sigh. "I know he would understand, if he could."

Fisher looked to the trees. "Yes. Perhaps so."

Chris pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle a quiet rush of tears. _'I do. Heaven help me, I do.'_

Fay squeezed his hand. "I won't let them get you. I won't."

Fisher laughed, but the sound only hurt Chris more. "I know."

Fay stood and packed up the blanket. "I'd better go before I'm missed. Goodnight, Fisher."

"Goodnight, Fay. Thank you for the cake and your company."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fisher paused. "Actually, I think I will have… obligations tomorrow. Perhaps the next night?"

"If it doesn't rain!"

Fisher chuckled. "Rain is my favorite weather."

"You have scales! I'm just a human. Rain is _cold_ to me."

Fisher nodded and rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Perhaps so. Well, stay in your house if it rains, little human. I will enjoy the weather on my own."

"You do that. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Fay left, and Chris realized then he hadn't planned this out as well as he had thought. He had hoped to take the 'mermaid' home with him at the end of the night. He hadn't planned for a way to escape without the siren. Particularly when Fisher made it plain enough that he had no intention of moving.

"You know," Fisher said in a mischievous tone, "rain isn't so cold even for you humans when there are arms and a body nearby to keep you warm."

Chris gasped at the mental images that statement evoked. Oh, god help him. He stifled a whimper and dug his nails into the tree.

"I can smell it, human. Your desire and your remorse. I think you are not so keen on shipping me off to places unknown any longer, are you?"

Chris' face flamed and his heart dropped clear to the bottom of the mountainside. _Damn_! Fisher _knew_.


	3. A Clean Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. If anyone who might be reading this (not that I expect it to be massively popular given the obscurity of the fandom) has also read my HP stuff, you probably know where this is going by now. It's gonna hit you right in the feels. A *lot*. (That is if you're not too busy laughing at me for writing such a heavy fic with characters from a pixel farming game à la Stardew Valley.) Prepare for angst (and sweet TLC to make it all worth it).
> 
> Also, as expected, the rating went up.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure what to make of their characters in game. They have bios, but they don't actually act like their bio says. Localization errors? I dunno. Anyway, Fisher is more of a dom and less of a tsundere in this, and Chris is a kuudere, but Fisher breaks him out of it really fast. He ends up being fairly submissive. So... make of their characters what you will. Given that they are kind of still up in the air in the game, I'm not sure that an OOC tag applies.
> 
> Note that two characters probably are OOC as I made them total assholes. Not saying which ones because spoilers! 😉
> 
> Okay, with that out of the way, here's chapter 3.

#  **Chapter 3**

##  _A Clean Getaway_

The icy-sharp scent of terror and shame drifted from the woods. So, Fisher's little prey knew he was caught.

"Do you plan on coming out of the trees anytime soon, Chris?"

A soft gasp sounded in the woods, but the man didn't move.

"Yes, I know quite well who you are. There are only two humans in the town who are so invested in finding me, and I think I would sense more… greed on your father. Obsession, perhaps. With you, I sense only remorse." He smirked. "And your desire smells of fire and honey."

The man gasped, and a scent of fear and shame flooded the air. Fisher winced and softened his tone. 

"Shh. It's all right. There's no need to be afraid, little human. I won't hurt you."

A sharp wave of remorse and much deeper shame made Fisher squirm. The poor man was miserable with guilt and so afraid, it hurt.

"Chris, breathe, little one. I can sense that you regret your involvement in the scheme to hurt me. I can sense you're honest and afraid. It's all right. Will you come speak to me? At least, will you answer me?"

A soft baritone met his ears, the tone uncertain and full of grief. "I… I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

Fisher scented fear, shame, and terrible grief.

Chris choked out, "Oh, god! I-I'm so sorry!"

With that, he fled into the night.

Fisher sank against the water's edge, lost in thought. Hmm. Chris was terrified of him for some reason. Maybe he feared leading his father to him by mistake? Or perhaps the man had simply been too overwhelmed with all he had learned to cope with so much at once. He may have feared his own physical reactions, too. Perhaps all of the above.

Yes, the man had quite a lot to fear, it seemed. Fisher wished he had stayed long enough for him to try his siren song. Next time the man entered the area, maybe he would just start singing right away to help him stay calm. Yes, that might work.

He played a melody on his flute absently, half-hoping the song would draw Chris back. Strange. He should be wary of the man. Indeed, until he had stepped into the clearing and his scent had revealed both his honest intent and attraction, Fisher had feared him. 

Now, though… no. Fear definitely wasn't the word for it. Something about his aura intrigued him. It seemed… _familiar_ somehow, and yet new. And, despite his original purpose there and his unfortunate familial connections, he smelled so pure. Like jasmine and rain.

Considering where the man came from, such innocence had to be some kind of a miracle.

Yes, the man definitely intrigued him. Who _was_ this Chris Ford, and was he a threat or not?

Somehow, Fisher thought Chris probably had more to fear from him than the other way around.

Well, perhaps he would return tomorrow night.

Fisher put his flute away and rested against the shore, just in case Chris decided to return.

* * *

Chris raced down the peak, hardly noticing where his feet took him until he ended up at the entrance to the town, looking decidedly worse for wear. No. He couldn't go home yet. His father would only be angry at his 'failures.'

Yes, it would have to be a failure, never mind that he had found the 'mermaid' on his first try. After what he had heard on that peak, there was no way in hell he would ever tell his father where Fisher was hiding.

But then what did that leave him? His father had come to Harvest Town for one reason alone, whatever he told the locals: Fisher. If Chris reported he couldn't find him, Adam would either move on or take up scouring the woods himself again. Chris didn't want to leave. Even if he did, with the strength of his father's obsession with the 'mermaid,' Chris didn't see him giving up without a fight.

What if he tried to convince his father that Fisher had gotten wind of his trap and had left Harvest Town?

No. It wouldn't work. Adam would see through it, and even if he didn't, he would probably still end up scouring the entire town in search of him, and he might well find him. Then, Chris and Fisher would both be screwed. 

_Damn_. What was he supposed to do here?

He sighed and trudged towards the oceanfront. He hadn't any answers yet. He would just have to stay out for a while and say he'd lost track of Fay. Adam would be angry, but at least Fisher wouldn't be hurt.

Chris jumped as his feet hit sand. The beach already? Wow. He hadn't even noticed.

He shook his head and headed to the harbor. The waves always helped him clear his head when he couldn't keep his emotions in check. He sat on the end of the pier and drew his knees up to his chest. 

What exactly had happened to him up there? Thirty-two years without so much of a hint of sexual desire, and suddenly, he had caught fire. Why? Had it been purely the siren's power?

No, couldn't be. Fay would have been affected.

And now that Chris thought of it, if Fisher could smell his physical desire… bloody hell, that little show had been _deliberate_. The siren was teasing him. _Tempting_ him.

Why? What on earth would such an intelligent, powerful, absolutely _beautiful_ being want to do with a human who knew less than nothing about sex? Well, Fisher couldn't know about Chris' lifelong lack of sexual desire, he supposed. Powerful as sirens were, they weren't omniscient.

Even so, why had Fisher called to him? Why had he tried to soothe his fear? He obviously knew Chris' game. 

"Why did you trust me?" Chris stared at the water as if it could give him the answers he sought. "I don't even trust myself right now."

He sighed and lay on his back, watching the stars. "Who are you, Fisher, and why did you want me to come to you?"

Chris searched half the night for answers and came up with nothing.

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise when Chris jolted awake. Had a crab just scuttled over his face? That would teach him to sleep on the pier. Not that he had meant to, granted, but still. 

He sat with a groan and stretched his aching back. Ugh. Yes, that would most definitely be the last time he let himself fall asleep away from a bed. Ow. 

He rotated his neck and shoulders, rubbed his legs, and dragged himself to his feet. He had to be off the beach before John started stirring, or the rumor that he'd spent the morning here would circulate the town by evening.

Well, it could help his story if he pretended to have been searching the shore, he supposed. 

Still, Adam had already scoured the easy to reach places. He wouldn't be best pleased to find Chris had wasted the night searching areas he had already combed himself a hundred times.

Chris raced off the docks as fast as his stiff legs would allow him to go and headed for town. God, he wasn't looking forward to this.

He killed all semblance of dread and his turbulent thoughts before trudging into his entrance hall. As expected, Adam accosted him almost before he crossed the threshold.

"Well? Where is she?"

 _She_? Ah, right. The 'mermaid.'

"I don't know yet. Fay got away from me while I was trying to cross the bridge. I scoured the entire area, but I couldn't find either Fay or the mermaid." 

Adam's eyelid twitched. "You _lost_ her."

"You would prefer I was caught? I had to take precautions on the bridge. It slowed me down too much, and she got away."

"So wait on the other side tonight." 

Damn. Chris scrambled for an excuse. "Well, the problem is… I don't know which way she's going once she crosses it, and she could easily run right into me."

"Watch from a distance then."

"I'll try, but it's rather difficult to see from a distance during the new moon."

Adam scowled. "I want results, Chris. Fast."

"And why is that?" Chris gave him a piercing look. "If we're simply trying to help the citizens, what's the rush?"

Adam backpedaled faster than a politician. "I suppose you have a point. No rush. Take your time. We'll find her eventually."

"Yes, and on that note, I am going to get some breakfast and rest for tonight's search." Chris paused halfway to the kitchen. "Father, when we do find her, what do you plan to do with her again?"

Adam narrowed his eyes. "I thought she might enjoy showing off in Dalton, remember? The increased tourism should boost the economy of all the surrounding towns, or at least, that's the idea."

"And if she doesn't want to work in Dalton?"

Adam gave him a thin smile. "I'm sure she can be convinced, but I don't plan to drag her there by force."

A cold, unpleasant jolt of… something twisted Chris' chest. He rubbed his breastbone, unsure of what had just happened, and frowned at his father. "Right. Of course not. I think I'm asleep on my feet." He shook himself. "I had better just hurry up and get to bed."

"Yes, you should. Goodnight, son." Adam sounded pleasant enough, but Chris didn't like the calculating look in his eyes. What on earth was he thinking?

"Uh, yes. Goodnight."

Chris went into the kitchen with more questions than answers and no appetite. Still, he would need his strength to pretend to search that night, so he would have to choke down something. Not to mention his father might get suspicious if he didn't.

God. What a mess.


	4. Across Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, enter the angst and sweet fluff. I figured someone with deep trauma associated with letting themselves feel who suddenly couldn't block his emotions and found himself in the midst of a mate bond and falling in love, fast, would be completely overwhelmed. He's going to be more emotional with Fisher than in the game anyway because Fisher is trying to help him learn to feel again and how to cope. It's probably not everyone's cup of tea, but that's just how this story ended up. And it's a plot point, so... yeah. Make of this what you will.

#  **Chapter 4**

##  _Across Enemy Lines_

Adam was already suspicious. To keep him from working out Chris' changed loyalties, Chris hid exactly where he said he would be that night and waited. A thankless job, as he knew Fay wouldn't show.

Sure enough, by half past, Adam grew impatient and beckoned his son in full view of anyone nearby. Chris clucked his tongue in annoyance. No wonder the man couldn't track. One would think a man who had found so many magical beings would have greater stealth, but no. 

And that was a disturbing thought. Just how had such a man managed to capture so many different species of beings?

At the moment, Chris had no answers, but the thought left him uneasy.

"I don't think she's coming out tonight." Adam shook his head. "Just try to find the mermaid, I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

Chris nodded and watched him turn back to the villa. Only when the man had disappeared behind the grocery did Chris turn back to the east side bridge. In case Adam was still watching, he detoured to the south and investigated the river behind the Morrises' house. He made a show of checking the water and flora for a good half hour, then returned to the bridge. 

What now? Fisher had said he would be busy that evening. Was it even worth it to return to the peak?

In the end, curiosity won out over caution, and Chris thought he might at least take a closer look at the lake. 

He wasn't ready to admit to the trickle of anticipation at the possibility of seeing Fisher again, however slight. He couldn't help hoping for a glimpse in spite of himself, though. Fisher was certainly a sight to behold.

As Chris approached the forested path, a strange sound met his ears. It sounded almost like a whetstone, or perhaps sandpaper. What on earth?

Halfway across the old bridge, he noticed Fisher humming under the grinding sound, and the quality of his voice again turned Chris' knees to liquid.

Shit. This was a _bad_ place to lose himself. 

Chris cut off his emotional response, though it took a vast effort, and dragged his feet across the bridge. God. That was too bloody close. His legs wouldn't stop shaking. 

He took a steadying breath and waited for Fisher to take a break before he dared try walking again. The siren rested a few bars, and Chris edged forward. Rested a few more bars, forward a few more steps. In this manner, he made his way to the woods beside Fisher's lake.

"I was hoping you would come tonight," Fisher said as soon as Chris settled against the trees.

So last night hadn't been a fluke then. Damn.

"Strange that you told Fay you were busy tonight then. I had thought it would be pointless to come."

"Yes, well, considering the way you reacted to me yesterday, I had hoped I would be preoccupied with _you_."

Chris nearly choked on his tongue and his face flamed. "I… you… b-but you have no idea what I even look like!"

"I was more concerned with the emotion I sensed in you and your purity of heart despite… your experiences."

Chris thumped his head against a tree trunk. "You mean despite what my father is."

"Hm. I had thought it would be rude to say so."

"Please don't lie to me." Chris dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut against a sharp sting. "I've had too much of it as is lately."

"It wasn't a lie, Chris. Only a more polite answer than outright accusing your father."

Chris sighed heavily. "Fair point."

Fisher started grinding again when Chris said nothing else. 

"What are you doing?"

"You _could_ come out of there and see for yourself."

Chris swallowed a nervous lump. "Fisher… I… I'm a bit scared."

"Hm, yes, I sense it." 

Fisher stopped grinding again and sang a soft, lilting tune that turned Chris' insides to water and light. The siren paused after a moment.

"My songs seem to affect you quite strongly. Much more so than most."

Chris gave a breathless laugh. "I can't support myself when you sing. Everything in me goes soft."

"Ah." Fisher's voice held gentle warmth. "How sweet."

"And dangerous. I first heard you on the old bridge."

Fisher breathed in sharply. "Oh, gods. I had thought you would make it to the clearing first. Are you all right?"

"Yes, obviously. I managed to get across."

"I am so sorry. I sensed you halted every few steps, but I thought you were hesitant, not impaired. I didn't intend to put you in such danger."

Chris shook his head. "I know that. You aren't cruel." He gasped. "Wait, how did you know I was having trouble?"

"Echolocation," said Fisher as if it should be obvious.

Perhaps it was, a bit.

"Ah."

Fisher called softly, "Will you come out, Chris? It's easier to talk when I can see your face. I promise not to hurt you. You have nothing to fear."

Chris' face burned. He stared at his feet and bit his lip. "I… it wasn't just that."

"Oh, you're shy. No fear, little one. I won't hurt you in that way either."

"It's… I didn't think you would." Chris' ears burned, and his voice wavered. "I've never… done… that. Or anything at all. I've never felt attracted to anyone before and…."

"And you're afraid."

"Y-yes."

"Come out, love. I won't push you into anything you aren't ready for."

Love? Chris' heart thumped and soft warmth fluttered in his belly.

Fisher's voice came back in a gentle lilt. "You liked that, hmm? Being cherished and treated softly?"

Chris flushed and murmured, "I've never been called anything like that."

Fisher hesitated. "Not even by your parents, little one?"

"Mum did, I think. I… don't remember her very well anymore." And he bloody well hated himself for it. God, how he missed her.

"Oh, Chris… love, I'm sorry."

Chris' belly swooped at the endearment. "I… it's okay, but why are you calling me those sweet names?"

Fisher gave a self-deprecating laugh. "It is a bit odd, isn't it? Considering I've never even seen your face." His voice went soft and hesitant. "I don't usually open myself so quickly or so much, but I can't seem to help it."

Hearing that Fisher was just as confused and unsettled by this powerful… _thing_ between them gave Chris the courage to step out of the trees. His legs trembled and his cheeks burned. He ducked his head as he came into Fisher's line of sight and barely resisted the ridiculous urge to cover his face with his hands.

"Oh." Fisher's tone was soft and warm. "Look at me, please. Let me see your face."

Chris swallowed a surge of butterflies and lifted his chin. He couldn't stop trembling. 

"Gods." Fisher sounded breathless. "Why were you so embarrassed? You're positively beautiful."

Chris gave a little choked cough and tugged his hood lower.

Fisher chuckled. "Oh, you _are_ shy, aren't you?"

"Not usually. This is a rather… unnerving situation for me. Your attraction is overwhelming, and I'm quite out of my depth here."

"Hm. Shall I help you swim, then?"

Chris' ears burned. "P-perhaps we might talk first?"

Fisher gave him a smile that dazzled him half out of his wits. "That sounds lovely. Come and sit with me."

Chris gulped and placed a hand over his racing heart. Barely two minutes into their first face-to-face meeting, and Chris feared he'd already been hooked.

* * *

Fisher couldn't take his eyes off his companion's face. God. He had rarely seen such delicate beauty in humans, particularly those of the male persuasion, but there was no other word for it. Chris had a sort of understated grace, and his eyes reminded Fisher of the sky during a full moon. Indigo… such an unusual colour, but lovely and bright. He found himself tempted to caress the dip in the center of Chris' chin and kiss the tip of his nose, and honestly, it startled him. 

Five-hundred years had gone by since he had felt attraction so powerful, and this was stronger. Neptune save him, he had never expected a true mate to walk right into his lakeside home.

A mate… yes, for the pull to hit this hard and this fast, they were definitely fated, but he would do well to give his skittish man time to adjust to the idea. The poor boy reeked of innocence and fear, and Fisher had no intention of hurting his sweet, flustered little human. No, Chris would require a gentle touch.

Fisher could live with that.

"Come, Chris. I won't hurt you."

Chris tugged at his jacket. "And… you won't push? I… I'm scared."

"I know, love. I feel it. I promise you're safe with me. All I want is to sit and talk with you. I will ask nothing of you that you're not ready to give. Can you bear that? Just to talk?"

Chris' shoulders slumped in relief and his breath left him in a rush. "Y-yes. I… yes, I can." He came nearer on shaky legs and sank to the ground beside Fisher. Closer than the siren had expected. Close enough to take his hand, if Chris would let him.

Chris wasn't ready for that yet, though. Instead, Fisher continued working on his project so as not to be tempted.

Chris leaned on his knees and watched. "What are you working on?"

Fisher held out his hand, revealing the turquoise sea stone he had smoothed to a high sheen, save only a small patch he hadn't finished yet. He planned on drilling a hole there anyway.

"Oh, that's beautiful. I love the colour."

Fisher smiled to himself. This would be going to his mate one day. He had made a good choice of stone, thank goodness.

"This will be a pendant when I'm finished with it."

"Do you make a lot of jewelry?"

"Mm, sometimes. I've picked up a variety of skills over the years, but I do like to work with stones." He placed it in the small pile he had brought to work on while he waited for Chris. "It's rather loud work, though, so I'll put it aside for now."

Chris blushed pink. "Ah. Thank you."

Fisher folded his hands under the water so he would keep them to himself. "So, what brought you back to me? You aren't still planning to abduct me, are you?"

Chris flinched. "I never wanted to abduct you. I never intended to hurt you."

Fisher searched his eyes and heart and nodded. "I believe you. You have a pure aura around you, completely untouched with avarice and cruelty. I think if you had planned on hurting me intentionally, that aura would be clouded."

Chris turned pink and covered his face. "You can _smell_ the fact that I'm pure? In other ways as well?"

Fisher smirked. "Your virginity? No, that I can't smell, but it's obvious nevertheless. You're quite reticent."

Chris laughed wryly. "If anyone else heard you say that…."

"You aren't outside of this clearing then, hmm?"

"No, but then I've never felt…." He flushed red and hid his face in shaking hands.

"Chris, I won't hurt you. It's okay to feel it. I do, too."

Chris took a shaky breath. "You don't understand. I… these emotions— _any_ emotions—it's all so new and terrifying to me. I have trouble turning them off with you."

A shard of alarm passed through the siren. "Turning them off? Oh. Please don't try, Chris. Let yourself feel, at least here if you can't bear it elsewhere. You're safe, I promise."

Chris stared at his knees, expression troubled. "You… it scares you, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It's not good to deny yourself the ability to feel."

"It helps me survive."

"I'm not so sure of that, pet. You're overwhelmed now, and I've done nothing but express interest in you and ask you to speak to me."

Chris' aura took on a cold scent of dread and a hint of betrayal. His expression shifted into something devastated, too.

"Chris? Have I hurt you?" Fisher hesitated, but he couldn't bear the agony in his aura. Gently, he rested his hand over Chris' shaking fingers. "Chris… what is it? What have I done?"

"N-not you."

Fisher kept his relief from his face. Clearly, _something_ had hurt his mate.

"Can you speak of it, love?"

"My father," he said in a haunted tone. "I… I thought we were doing this, asking magical beings to help tourism boost economies, to benefit the towns and beings alike. I thought it was done to help them, but now… I don't know anymore. He seems too obsessed for this to be as altruistic as I thought."

Fisher closed his eyes and stroked Chris' fingers. He could answer his mate's questions without a doubt, but his truth would hurt, and it might not be his place to interfere anyway. What was the right decision here?

"Fisher? You look upset."

"I don't like seeing you in pain, but there is also…." Fisher sighed and crossed his free arm around his waist. "Chris, I'm a magical being. I understand our natures. I could tell you, but I don't know if I have that right."

Chris flinched. "It… it's not good, is it? What you have to say?"

Fisher hesitated, then slowly shook his head.

Chris' breath hitched and his eyes welled, but he blinked his tears back ferociously. The sharp, frenetic energy and wild scent of panic rose and fell with the appearance of his tears.

Hm. That wasn't a good sign.

"I... tell me," Chris said, voice steady despite the fear and pain clouding his aura.

Fisher closed his eyes in grief for the pain he would have to cause his mate. "Love, magical beings greatly fear exploitation. To put us on display as a tourist attraction… well, there are a few species that might take well to it, but for most of us, that's the equivalent of our worst nightmare. To put us on display… it reveals _everything_ , not only our existence, but our weaknesses, our pain. It puts us at risk of being hunted, of becoming someone's pet, or even worse. I… gods, forgive me for this, but I very seriously doubt any of the beings in your tourism business went willingly."

Chris' entire form trembled. "He has a desk."

Fisher stared, bemused. "A desk?"

"Father. A desk with… with _pieces_ from every being he put on display. Unicorn mane hair, phoenix tail feathers, a dagger from a goblin, and so on. He always said the beings gave them as a gift, but now…." Chris lifted his head, and the misery and guilt in his eyes hurt so much. "Have I been unwittingly helping a kidnapper and torturer collect _trophies_?"

Fisher ached to hold him. To ease the sick, dark pain in his eyes, but he couldn't. Not without terrifying him even more.

"Chris…." Fisher clung to his hand, relieved his mate hadn't denied him this small comfort. "Love, you don't bear the guilt of their pain. As you said, you believed you were helping them."

"Father never sent me after the beings," Chris whispered. "Never until you."

Fisher rubbed Chris' fingers and waited for an explanation. 

"Dad has no grace, no stealth. He knew he couldn't find you. That's the only reason he sent me, because I'm much better at going about unseen." Chris' eyes were tortured and dark with pain. "But if I was only meant to _find_ the beings, find them and talk to them, like I thought he had done all this time… why wouldn't he send me in the first place? Why do all the tracking himself when I'm better at it if his motives were good?"

Fisher couldn't stop himself from moving closer. He wanted so much to hold his desolate mate and help him heal.

Chris whispered, "Why wouldn't he send me if he had nothing to hide?"

Fisher leapt out of the water and settled beside Chris. The man jumped, startled, but he didn't move away. He gave Fisher a searching look.

"Why?"

"Your pain hurts," Fisher murmured, voice wavering. "It's… increasingly difficult to keep myself back."

Chris stiffened. "Back how?"

"I want to hold you," Fisher whispered. "Just to ease your pain, but I don't want to terrify you. So… I'm sitting with you. It's all I can do. I would take it away if I could."

Tears shone on Chris' pale lashes. "Why? Don't you understand I've hurt your kind? I never meant to, but… it doesn't change it. I've played the fool to someone who's imprisoning beings in their personal version of hell for financial gain. Why would you want to hold me? How can you even bear to look at me, knowing what I've done?"

Fisher sensed his mate's need, the aching loneliness inside him and crushing guilt, and held back no longer. He eased one arm around Chris' back, and when the man didn't pull away, he wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close.

"You didn't hurt them, Chris. You didn't know."

"I-I should have. I should have seen it."

"It's difficult to doubt those we love. Shh. You aren't at fault, little one."

"I didn't stop him… I still don't know how to stop him."

Fisher tucked Chris' head under his chin. "I will help you, if you let me."

"Why? Why do you care?" Chris sounded small and afraid.

"Because I do. Because… this… pull between us is important. Because you're innocent and in pain. There are any number of reasons, love, but the fact is that I do care." 

Chris shivered and rubbed his face. "I… I'm so confused. I never feel like this."

"Like what, love?"

"I… anything! I never feel anything _period_ , but the moment I come near you, suddenly everything is so powerful, so overwhelming. I can't control it, and it's… I'm scared. Why does it feel like this?"

Fisher frowned at his mate. "You never have emotions? At all? Or do you stifle them, love?"

Chris' breath hitched. Fisher caught something like terror in his eyes and wondered what on earth had happened to his sweet mate. 

Something about this wasn't right. He felt it in the air.

"Chris, love, I swear you're safe here. Whether you simply don't generate emotions without me or if you've been stifling them, I will not hurt you. Can you trust me enough to talk to me about it?"

"I… have emotions. S-strong ones. I just… learned to kill them."

"Why?"

Chris flinched and dropped his head. "I… I can't."

"You're afraid to talk about it, love?"

"Y-yes." Chris curled into himself and whispered, "And I think… more than fear."

Gods, Fisher felt it. His mate's shame turned the air as cold and thick as glaciers. He stroked Chris' shoulder and pulled him closer, and the aura of ice began to melt.

Thank goodness. If nothing else, at least he could calm his mate like this until he learned to understand his own emotions again.

"Shh. If you aren't ready, that's all right. This is still all very new to both of us. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm here either way."

Chris shuddered with relief and pressed his hand to Fisher's chest, over his heart. The touch made the siren go soft and warm inside.

His voice came out in a lilting sort of murmur. "I have you, pet. It's all right if you need time to adjust."

"I… it's all so very confusing. I don't know what these emotions are, most of them, and it scares me, but…."

"Hm?"

Chris flushed and ducked his head. "I feel better like this."

Fisher cradled his mate's hooded head close. "It helps when I hold you?"

Chris gave a stifled whimper and buried his face in Fisher's shoulder. "Yes. I… please. I know I've been a terrible fool, and my confusion must be irritating, but please don't let me go."

"Shh. I have no intention of letting you go until you ask, and having you here is anything but irritating."

"Why? I don't even understand my own heart, much less what to feel right now, when you're… h-holding me."

"It needn't be complicated, love. Do you like how it feels when I hold you?"

Chris turned pink. "Y-yes. I… you calm me. The storm inside is quieter in your arms, even if I don't understand why I can't turn it off here."

"I'm relieved to know my touch helps, but…." Fisher cautiously touched Chris' chin and tilted his face up. "Please don't turn your emotions off." He stroked Chris' cheek and gazed at his beautiful face. "I care too much already to see you damage yourself like that."

Hm. Maybe it was the mate bond stopping Chris' emotional blocks. Or it could have something to do with Fisher's resonance magic. Well, time would tell, he supposed.

Fisher only realized he was still holding Chris' chin when the man turned furiously red and squirmed in his arms.

Chris whispered, "I-I've n-never…."

"Never what, love?"

Chris trembled. "K-kissed anyone."

"Ah." Fisher's chest flooded with warmth and soft affection. "I only meant you to look at me, love."

Simultaneous disappointment, relief, shame, and worry scented the air.

"Chris, pet, do you want me to kiss you?"

Chris shivered against him. Fisher sensed a wave of nervousness and desire along with heavy fear.

"I… don't know."

Fisher tilted Chris' face down again and pressed a soft kiss to his mate's forehead. Chris' breath rushed out against him, and as Fisher lingered, resting against his skin without pressuring him, but also without rejecting him, Chris slumped into him and curled his fingers into Fisher's hair.

Mm. Gods, Fisher loved to have his hair touched.

"I will wait to kiss you until you're sure, love. I don't want you to regret me."

Chris murmured, "Soft."

"Hm?"

"It feels so soft inside when you touch me like this."

"Mm." Fisher guided Chris to rest against his chest and tucked the man's hooded head under his chin. "It feels the same for me."

"Oh. Good." Chris curled up closer and sighed into Fisher's neck. "I'm sorry."

"What for, love?"

"I… everything. That I'm so awkward and such a neophyte at this. That I can't control my emotions or understand them. That my dad wants to h-hurt you."

"Chris… your innocence is endearing, you cannot control your father's actions and had no intention of hurting me in the first place, and the last thing I want you to do is stifle your emotions. You will do yourself harm like that, love."

"I have to, though. When I leave here." 

A wave of deep fear from his mate made Fisher shudder.

"Why, love? Are you… in danger?"

"If I show emotion out there? If he so much as suspects I feel anything, I…." Chris blanched and buried his face in Fisher's neck. His terror rained on Fisher like shards of ice, cutting and cold and inescapable. The air turned heavy and froze in his lungs. 

_Gods_. What kind of hell was his poor mate trapped in?

"Chris, love… if you need to block your emotions to stay safe outside, then do so, but will you promise me that you won't put up your barriers again with me? Even if it's only for a while, you need the freedom of being allowed to feel."

"I… don't understand my emotions. It scares me to feel so much."

"You said it helps when I hold you?"

"Yes. Much."

"What about when I sing? Does it soothe you?"

"So much." Chris was shaking in Fisher's arms. "I… why, Fisher? Why did my father hurt the beings and why did he…?" 

_'Hurt me?'_

Chris couldn't say the words, but Fisher heard them anyway, like the sound of a gunshot in the silence. He wrapped his arms around Chris' waist.

"I don't know, pet, but… if it hurts, then I am here to hold you and sing for you as long as you can safely stay at my side. I have you. I will take care of you if you let me."

Chris' breath hitched. "F-Fisher…."

He curled into the siren's arms and pressed his face into Fisher's bare shoulder. Hot tears raced down the siren's skin a moment later, cutting Fisher to his heart. With a sad sigh, he cradled Chris' head against him and held him close.

"It's all right, love. Cry if it hurts. Shh. Don't be embarrassed, pet. You need this. You need to grieve, and you are only safe to do so here, in my arms. It's okay. I'm glad to hold you while you heal." 

"It… it's not shameful and weak?"

Fisher closed his eyes against a surge of fury at Adam Ford. If he ever got within resonance range of that bastard….

Chris winced and whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I won't cry on you."

Fisher hesitated. "Did you sense my anger, pet?"

"I… I think I felt it. Maybe. I know you're angry. I'm sorry."

"Love, my anger is not at all directed at you. I'm angry that… someone taught you to fear your own emotions." They both knew which someone, but Fisher hesitated to call him out with Chris in such distress. "That someone made you feel crying when you're in grief is a weakness. Chris, don't be ashamed to grieve with me. I'm relieved you're able to open your heart enough here to cry. And there is nothing weak or shameful about it. See?"

Fisher tipped Chris' head back and let the tears he had been fighting all this time fall. He didn't like to cry, but Chris needed to know he was _allowed_ to feel.

"I'm crying out of grief for your pain. Does it make me weak or shameful to you?"

Chris swallowed hard. "N-no. It really hurts you this much?"

"Touch them, love. They're quite as real as yours."

Tentatively, Chris brushed his fingers down Fisher's cheeks, and up again when more tears escaped him. 

"It's really okay?"

"Are you ashamed of me, love?"

"No. God, no. I… I just don't want to hurt you."

Fisher tugged him back into his arms and tucked the man's head under his chin. "You didn't, love. I'm only hurting because someone hurt you. Terribly." Fisher caressed Chris' wet cheek. "Can you trust me enough to let yourself grieve in my arms? Will you let this pain go while I'm here to hold you and take care of you? While you're safe?"

Chris shuddered and gave a quiet sob. "I don't think I can help it."

"Don't try, pet. You have stifled your pain far too long. Let me hold you while you let it go. Please."

Chris pressed his head into Fisher's neck, cupped his hand around the siren's cheek, and shuddered in his arms. Fisher understood his need for permission, for understanding, and let his grief for his mate show. It truly hurt him, how badly his human had been used, so crying wasn't hard. Awkward, perhaps, to let himself be soft after fighting to be strong enough to survive for so long, but if Chris needed to feel his mate's tears to feel safe enough to cry, then so be it. 

Gods knew the poor man needed the release.

At the first touch of Fisher's tears against Chris' hand, the man in his arms gave a quiet sob and broke down. Before long, Chris could hardly breathe for tears, but Fisher kept holding him and encouraging him. 

After what felt like hours of shared pain, Chris' tears slowed. Fisher rocked him a little, hoping it soothed him.

"Do you feel any better inside, pet?"

"M-maybe. It still hurts, but I think I needed to release it."

"Fates, you did, my own. You've held that back far too long." Fisher kissed Chris' hooded head again. "Don't be afraid to cry if you need to. Not with me."

"I feel silly."

"No. You were in pain. It's okay. I want you to show your emotions with me. Please. You need time to heal, and I need, desperately, to take care of you while you do."

Chris slumped against him. "Okay. But for now, I need to calm down. W-will you sing for me?"

Fisher murmured against his mate's head, "Any time you ask it of me."

Fisher sang a lilting song of healing to his mate, but kept his power low. He didn't feel comfortable putting too much power into the music, knowing how strongly it affected Chris. Still, perhaps his healing would soothe him a little.

Chris melted against him, almost liquid in his arms.

Fisher whispered, "Is it incapacitating you again? I'm trying not to overwhelm you."

"No. It's just beautiful."

Fisher nodded and carried on, easing his little human's pain as best as he could. 


End file.
